


Hugs and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (Can be read as TOS or AOS), Chess, Cultural Differences, E-mail, Gen, M/M, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of the many misunderstandings which take place between a captain and his first officer.





	Hugs and Kisses

Stardate 2264.3190  
Captain James Kirk-

I apologize for cancelling our chess game on Tuesday. I was called to assist several ensigns in Science Lab A2 with an experiment regarding the optimization of dilithium. I would like to suggest rescheduling our game for tomorrow, Friday at 2100, if that date complies with your schedule.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

tomorrow is good!! im not doing anything that night so you can stop by whenever. and dont worry about tuesday, i just got caught up on some paperwork. 

-jim

 

* * *

  
Stardate 2264.3191  
Captain James Kirk-

I am sure the reviewal of leave requests was fascinating. I found myself occupied with incident reports on Tuesday, so my evening was not as productive as I intended. The last several days have been particularly eventful and I welcome the reprieve of our chess match.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

maybe i need to start reading my emails more often lol. i didnt hear about any accidents in the labs, what happened?? are you ok???

-jim

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3192  
Captain James Kirk-

The experiment involved the destabilization of dilithium crystals to harness the energy released during decay, similar to the processing of an outdated fuel known as plutonium. While the experiment will have no effects on the overall health of the crew, the ensigns involved suffered second degree burns on their hands after the containment chamber shattered and they passed the sample from one person to the next to eject it from the airlock in a timely fashion. I recieved slight burns on my hands after handling the sample, but I am otherwise in good health.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

what the hell!!! why didnt you tell me in person? did bones patch you up alright? :( i hope youre still able to play chess, i missed our game.

-jim xo

 

* * *

  
Stardate 2264.3193  
Captain James Kirk-

I was forced to remain in the science lab until we had confirmation that the sample was safely ejected, and then had to wait until I was fully decontaminated to go to the sickbay. Dr.McCoy repaired the superficial damage, but too much time had elapsed between the incident and my arrival at the sickbay to mend the deep tissue damage. With meditation, my hands should be functioning at optimum capacity within a week.  
I found the disruption of our routine difficult to adjust to, as well.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

:( :( :( im so sorry, i wish i could have known sooner, i would have hooked your padd up with voice dictation and all that. even if you cant play chess i still wanna see you tomorrow! im so busy lately it feels like we never have time to talk.

-jim xo

 

* * *

  
Stardate 2264.3194  
Captain James Kirk-

It is illogical to regret your lack of knowledge regarding the incident when you could not have done anything to change the consequences. I requested that Ensign Chekov install the voice dictation software onto my PADD, which is what I am using to type at this moment. 

Our conversations have experienced a 31.5% reduction in frequency accompanied by a 17% reduction in my productivity. I believe the trends are related.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

aww, you miss talking to me :) cant get enough of my pretty face, huh? maybe we should get together at 8 pm tomorrrow instead of 9 so we can catch up. is that good for you?

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3195  
Captain James Kirk-

Your face cannot come into my possession in any measurable quantity. Another hour to converse would provide us an opportunity to make up for the lapse in communication. I will change the time in my schedule.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

its a date!! now go to bed, its almost midnight and i know youre on alpha shift tomorrow

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3231  
Captain James Kirk-

I am indeed scheduled for Alpha shift today, despite my request to be scheduled later in the day to maximize productivity. I look forward to our meeting. Shall we meet in your quarters or mine?

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

  
spock-

trust me ive noticed how grumpy you are in the mornings :P if only you could experience the joys of caffeine. my room is fine, our board is set up there already. its already getting a little dusty :( 

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3232  
Captain James Kirk-

My metabolism processes caffeine too rapidly for it to have any effect on my central nervous system. Vulcan biology is predisposed to semi-nocturnal sleep patterns so as to avoid the most intense rays of our sun, which is why I am more suited to work later in the day. 

I expect that your chess skills are in a similar state of disuse after lack of practice.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'Gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

is that a challenge ;) dont forget ive beaten you more than youve beaten me. dont get cocky!

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3233  
Captain James Kirk-

You outmatch me in successes by a margin of one game. I plan on eliminating that margin tonight.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

fine, fine, ill let you win. wouldnt want your feelings to get hurt :) ill even give you my bishops early on so its a fair fight

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3234  
Captain James Kirk-

There is no need to make unnecessary sacrifices when our skills are already evenly matched.

The notion that you could make a negative impact on my mental state is illogical.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

 

spock-

right back at you :* 

-jim xoxo

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3235  
Captain James Kirk-

I have to complete my work in preparation for my shift. I will see you tonight.

May I remind you that you are not the first officer of this ship.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

have fun!!

and yeah i know lol thats you! 

-jim

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3236  
Captain James Kirk-

You continue signing your messages with "XO" despite holding the position of captain.

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

ooooh my god i thought you were signing your emails like xoxoxo kms

-jim

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3237  
Captain James Kirk-

What significance does a string of "X"s and "O"s have?

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

its supposed to be like hugs and kisses. the x is like puckered lips and the o is the shape your arms make when you hug. brb gotta throw myself out the airlock

-jim

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3238  
Captain James Kirk-

There is no need to commit suicide over a simple misunderstanding.

Do you still wish to continue our chess game tonight at 2000?

I await your response.  
-S'chn T'gai Spock, XO

 

* * *

 

spock-

of course!!! not gonna let my standard dumbass behavior hold be back from spending time with you, its never stopped me in the past lol 

-jim

 

* * *

 

Stardate 2264.3239  
Captain James Kirk-

It is a date.

-S'chn T'gai Spock, xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to overcome writer's block for the other Star Trek story I'm writing. My sister suggested this and here I am. She thinks it's super cute, FYI.  
> If you see any issues please comment!


End file.
